NaLu 20 years
by OnlyNaluFanFics
Summary: Only he realized that she is gone. What happened to her? Read and you will understand... I am sorry I suck at summary...
1. Chapter 1

**20 YEARS**

**Lucy P. o. V.**

Twenty years ago I left my family, my guild. It wasn't so what for them cause even when I were there they just ignored me. I also left because I had to take care of the child in me…of me and Natsu.

20 years ago

'Natsu…I…have…to…t-tell you something'

'Sorry, Lucy but I'm fighting Gray.'

'Oh, sure it's not so important anyway' I tried to smile so he wouldn't know that something is wrong. Not that he would notice it.

'Ok then'

I had enough from being ignored and not being cared for. I decided to leave my so called family and go to a far place. I decided to not say a word…just to write them a letter…sooner or later they will find out that I'm gone.

I went home, move everything that was mine with the help of Loke and Virgo and then wrote the letters. When everything was ready I went straight to the station and was ready to say goodbye to everything in the town which didn't want me.

**Natsu P. o. V. **

When I finished the fight with Gray, after an hour or so, I decide to see what Lucy had to tell me. I looked around the guild but she was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, have someone seen Lucy?' I shout so everybody can hear me.

There could be heard word like, 'wait was she here?', or 'is she even here anyway?'

How could they don't sense that Lucy is not here…wait I also haven't. I ran straight to her house, where there were 3 letters – one for the guild, one for me and one for our team.

When I got back in the guild I gave the one for the guild to be read by Master

In the letters

Dear guild mates,

When you read this letter I will no longer be here. I don't know how long it is but I hope not too much. I want to tell you that it's not your fault that I left. I just decided it. Please, I have just one thing that I want you to do to me…don't forget me

Yours guild mate Lucy Heartfilia

Dear team,

I hope that you listened to the previous letter. Like I said there I am not mad at anybody. I just want to say to the girl…fight for the love of yours precious boys. I feel you like my brothers and sisters, so like I said there please don't forget you sister Lucy.

Yours Lucy Heartfilia

Dear Natsu,

My precious, precious Natsu. From the first moment when you drag me into the guild and show me how much fun is to have friend and to fight for them who made me fall in love with you. I am not sure if you remember that one night that you and Gray had drinking contest and you were so drunk that I had to drag you to my home. After a few weeks I found out that I am pregnant with our child. I tried to tell you that the day before I got out from the town. If you haven't decided that the traditional fight with Gray is more important than your best friend I might still be here. But past is past. Like I said I am not mad at anyone so…I love you and take care of you and Happy.

Love Lucy Heartfilia

P. S. tell Happy not to give up on Charle

I saw that the letter to me is longest, and then realize what I have done. I ran to my house where I locked for a long time.

**Lucy P. o. V.**

In the present

I can't believe that I can feel him after so many years. Yes you heard me right, feel, I can no longer see anything because of a fight 2 years ago. At least the last thing I saw was my son – Igneel Heartfilia Dragneel. I decide that he will have both mine and his dad's last name. He looks just like Natsu but with my color of hair.

The moment someone shouted at me I knew who it was – my idiotic dragon slayer – Natsu Dragneel.

'Mom, why are you crying? Are you ok?' Iggy asked me.

'Yes, honey I am fine, it's just that I am happy to sense him.'

'Wait, mom, by him…you mean my dad?'

'Yes Iggy, he is right behind us.'

I felt someone's hands touching mines. It was such a long time since I felt this warm.

'Hey Lucy, let's go home'

'Only if Igneel, our son comes with us.'

I felt that he was shocked from the news that he has a son and I named him after his dragon father. Just imagining his face made me laugh.

'Of course Lucy, he is our son and he is going to meet our family'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy's P. o. V. **

We traveled a lot or just I felt it that way. I'm not sure. Well, I'm blind so the only way for me to 'see' is to actually feel the atmosphere of everything. The moment the train started moving my son – Igneel and his dad – Natsu fell on my lab because of their travel sickness. It's because they both are dragon slayers. I had to listen if the station is near. After we stepped down in Magnolia, both my boys were feeling better. Oh, I missed the smell of this town.

I was happy, anxious and scared at the same time. I didn't know how the others will react when they see me and also when they find out that I can no longer see them. Well, I have to be brave.

'Lucy, we are here' Natsu told me. His and Iggy's hand were on my shoulders. 'Let's go' I told them.

We entered and I felt the surprise of all the members who were in the guild. Then a few people ran to me and hugged me. I almost fell but Iggy and Natsu prevented it. I smelled strawberries for Erza, salt for Juvia, the smell of books for Levy, the smell of fish for Happy and sense cold for Gray, the air for Wendy. They all were crying from happiness.

'Guys, give her a little air', 'Yeah, mom need to take a break from the trip'.

I sensed the same reaction as Natsu's when Iggy said that I'm his mother.

'Wait, what did he say?', 'Yeah this is my…our son …Igneel Heartfilia Dragneel', when I said that he is our son, I touched Natsu's hand. Again everybody was shocked.

'I want to talk to Lucy in private if it's possible' master asked.

'I'll come, master, but let Iggy come too, to show me the way'. 'Have you forgotten it, bunny girl?' I smiled when I said: 'No, I remember it, but unfortunately, now I'm blind and I need help for a lot of things' for 3rd time I made everybody shocked.

When I got to master's office I told Iggy to let me alone. After he left Makarov asked me a few questions.

'First, I want to ask you why you did left, then why are you blind.'

'I knew you will ask. Well I left because I was sick of that nobody to sense my presence and also because when I left I had just found out that I'm pregnant. May be if you knew I was there I wouldn't have left but done is done and past is past. About my eyes, two years ago, I fight a bad group of mages. Before winning them one hit me with a spell that made me blind, but also made me stronger because now I can sense everybody's presence. Let me prove you. Outside the door, Natsu and the others are staying and trying to hear everything.' Master just made his hand bigger and opened the door, proving what I've just said. 'I trust you now. Will you give Wendy a try to make your eyes normal again? She is stronger now after 20 years pf practice'

'OK, Wendy. Let me….'see'…what you can do '

She touched my eyes and I felt her warm hands but nothing else. I sensed that when she is doing this her presence disappear for a little. 'I'm sorry' she said disappointed, 'I can't do it.' I sensed Romeo touching her and trying to encourage her.

'Oh, I forgot to say that I can sense the feeling of people. Like in this moment feeling of warm, which is love, I can sense form…Natsu, Iggy, toward me, Romeo, toward Wendy, Gajeel toward Levy-chan, Gray toward Juvia…and now everybody surprise' I laughed when I told the last thing.

When I was in private I asked Levy-chan:

'Um…Levy-chan….are you pregnant? I can sense little of Gajeel in you…or there are two…one feeling of a girl but with little presence of Gajeel and one of a boy with yours.'

'Shush, I haven't told Gajeel, yet…wait did you just said that I'll have twins?'

'It seems so…congratulation'

'So you can sense when a girl is pregnant…'

'Yes, like I also sense that Erza is with girl, but it's like Jellal and also Juvia – twins like you…I feel that Ever will have boy like Elfman and Lisanna is…wow…triplets with feeling of Bickslow

'Amazing, although I didn't know about Ever and Lisanna'

'Oh, I forgot to say about Cana and Mira, both boys'

'Wow you really are something'

'Well my inability to see things gave me ability so I'm used to it'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy P.o.V.

'So, Levy-chan, its been 20 years since I left, will you tell me what is different in the guild?

'Oh, right, you can't see...let me first ask you do you sence new presence in the guild?

'Um, let me 'see'...now when u mentioned it...yeah I sense someone like you, Mira, Gray and ...hm mostly like my friends have a little twin', when I said this, Levy-chan started to laugh, 'what did I say to make you laugh so hard?'

'Part of your explanation is true..althought they are not our little twins, but our kids...like I have one girl who is 15 - her name is Metalina, we named her on Metalicana. Me and Gajeel also have 10 years old boy, his name is Jeel. Mira and Laxus have one girl, named Luna who is the same age as Metalina. And as you said they are waiting second child. Gray and Juvia have twins - girl and boy, named Ur and Silver. Erza and Jellal have girl who is also the same age as Metalina, the rest of the pregnant girls, don't have previous one. well most of us have 1 or 2...and as you said Lisanna will have triplets, so she will catch up with us '

'Now that you mentioned it, you are right, if u want I can tell Iggy to watch over some of the kids, cause he is bigger than everybody else'

'Sure, that's good idea...so..Lu-chan...do u want to have more kids?'

'Yeah, I want but it's not possible and more or less I'll want to 'see' them, but I can't', I felt sad,'but don't worry, Iggy is old enough, so if he want he can make his own family and who knows, soon I might have grandchildren' I laughed cause I sensed the presence of Iggy and Natsu, who were little shocked,'I am joking boys', they sighed relieved.

~End of chapter 3~

* * *

**Author's note  
Sry, that this chapter is so short ^^**


End file.
